When The Show Is Over
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: My Work is here now: archiveofourown. org/users/Crystal/works Inspired by my girl Trina's image of a writhing, needy Tommy wanting any part of Adam he could get. Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adommy Written by: Crystal


**When The Show Is Over**

When Tommy got off the stage after the encore he was nearly shaking with need. Adan really messed with him this time. A lot of their antics on stage served as foreplay, but this was too much. Adam was on him almost all night. The last straw was his intro before "If I Had You." Adam was behind him nearly dry humping his ass on stage. After that Tommy was a mess. He barely got through the encore. He was usually the last off stage, but not tonight.

Tommy rushed off the stage headed for the sanctuary that was Adam's dressing room. He slammed the door and fell back against the wall next to it. He ran a hand over his cock which was throbbing against his leather pants. His entire body was on fire, he never needed anything as much as he needed Adam right now. His body was restless, squirming against the wall. It was taking what seemed like forever for Adam to come through that door. He needed it so bad it felt like an uncontrollable itch. Only Adam could scratch it. Tommy closed his eyes as he panted softly. Waiting. Hungry. Wanting. Tommy's eyes slid open at the sound of Adam's voice outside the door.

"Adam." His name fell from Tommy's lips like a purr, as his hand smoothed over the bulge in his pants once more.

Tommy gasped as the small sounds of the door handle turning rang in his ear. The door opened and Adam walked in oblivious to Tommy writhing against the wall.

"Adam." The name fell from his lips in a needy moan.

Adam stopped dead, turning to where the sound had come from. Adam had words as he stood there entranced by the sight.

"Please." Tommy begged.

Adam shuddered, hard instantly at Tommy's plea. Adam moved toward Tommy. He watched Tommy's eyes dart to the bulge in his pants, then to either hand. Once close enough, Tommy pounced. His body curling, writhing against Adam's larger, stronger frame. He pushed Adam back against the wall. Tommy turned, his back against Adam as he shamelessly ground his ass against Adam.

"Please Adam," Tommy panted, "I need... I want..."

Tommy reached up, wrapping his hand around Adam's neck as he moved restlessly against him. Tommy's other hand found Adam's hand, moaning at the feel of the leather fingerless gloves.

"Your fingers... Your cock... Uh fuck please Adam... Anything... Everything..." Tommy's pleas were nearly incoherent, his need so intense it overwhelmed everything.

Adam's cock throbbed with every move, every pant Tommy made. Adam's free hand snaked around Tommy's waist pulling him even closer. Tommy purred feeling Adam's cock so hard against his ass. They moved together as if they'd done it a million times. Tommy leading Adam over to the lighted mirror. Tommy leaned over the table there, a blatant invitation. Adam moved in behind Tommy, molding himself perfectly to the offering before him. Adam's hand found Tommy's hip as he slowly moved it around to the button on Tommy's pants. Tommy's hands joined Adam's, so eager to get what he wanted, he needed. Offending material finally falling away, Tommy groaned as his cock reached freedom.

"Adam...need it... need you... please..." Tommy braced his hands on the table, moving against Adam again and again.

Adam reached over into his bag on the makeup table. He grabbed the lube right near the top, opened it, and poured some onto his fingers. The tube carelessly tossed aside, Adam looked into the mirror.

"Fuck." Adam groaned at Tommy's reflection in the mirror.

Tommy's hair covered half of his face. One pretty painted eye, barely opened, pretty pink lips parted, as tiny whimpers escaped them.

"Fuck me Adam." The one clear eye locked on Adam's. So dark brown, clouded with lust.

Tommy moved again, his body begging for Adam. Adam looked down, at his lubed covered fingers. He watched his leather clad hand, as the fingers slowly inched their way into Tommy's tight heat.

"Yess... Fuck yess..." Tommy moaned more than eager for more.

Adam moaned at the sight of his fingers disappearing into Tommy's ass. Watched until all he could see was the black leather of his glove against pale skin. Adam curled his fingers, aiming right for that sweet spot. Right before he hit that spot, Tommy looked back at Adam. His face a mask of need, and pleasure. Adam nudged Tommy's spot, and not losing Adam's gaze Tommy moaned. His look said it all. Adam hit it again and Tommy cried out.

"More Adam... more..." Tommy turned to face the mirror again as he worked his ass against Adam's hand.

Adam kept his fingers deep inside Tommy, holding them right against Tommy's spot. Tommy's hand fell from the table down to his aching cock. He curled his hand around it, gripping it tight. Tommy wasted no time getting a rhythm, stroking so hard, so fast.

"Fucking get it Tommy." Adam groaned, his own cock throbbing with need.

Tommy worked his hips, fucking himself on Adam's stilled fingers. It wasn't long and Tommy was coming with a blinding force. He screamed Adam's name as the spurts of come hit the floor beneath him. His hand continued to move, his body still thrumming from his release

"Milk that cock Tommy. Get it all." Adam moaned, still feeling Tommy clenching around his hand.

Tommy started to come down from his intense orgasm. His body shook as he braced himself on the table. Adam slowly and gently slipped his fingers out of Tommy. It was Adam's turn to be on fire. His cock literally twitching with sheer need. He backed away, fully aware of his need. Tommy slowly composed himself, sliding his pants up and buttoning them. He turned to look at Adam.

"Fuck I needed that." Tommy said, still a little breathless. He moved over to Adam. "Do you need it baby?"

Tommy slid his hand along Adam's cock through his pants. Adam moaned, he did need it, but the fans were also waiting outside for him. He had to go sign autographs first. It may have made him somewhat of a sadist, but he loved the idea of being rock hard as he signed for them.

"I'll get mine later. I need to sign for the fans." Adam replied.

"Like this." Tommy moved his hand again.

"Yes."

Tommy shuddered at Adam's reply. He was such a fucking rockstar. Only a rockstar would go out there rock hard and sign for the fans.

Adam pulled Tommy closer as he whispered against his lips, "I want you in my bed, on the bus when I get there."

"Fucking rockstar." Tommy murmured in reply.

Adam smirked and pulled away, leaving Tommy in his spot as he went over to his bag. Tommy moved back against the makeup mirror, leaning against it he watched Adam change. Adam unbuttoned his vest and hung it up, he slipped off the pants hanging them up as well. Tommy licked his lips seeing Adam so hard in his underwear. Adam dug out a pair of black jeans and slipped them on. Grabbing the nearest T-shirt and tugging it on. Adam slipped into a pair of flip flops than turned to Tommy. He came over to the mirror Tommy was leaning against. He pressed against Tommy as he grabbed a comb. Tommy moaned into Adam's ear as he leaned over him for the comb.

"Still so eager Tommy. Be a good kitty and wait for the bus." Adam replied backing off to comb his hair.

Tommy pouted, but grinned inside. Adam tossed the comb onto the table and walked away from Tommy and left without another word.

Tommy didn't even bother changing. He walked out of the dressing room and through the backstage area. He quickly made his way outside and onto the bus. Just the thought of Adam coming back there after signing and taking him on that bed, had him hungry for it already. He stepped into Adam's room on the bus and shut the door behind him. He leaned back against it, staring at the black satin sheets and the blood red pillows. He had always loved that room. Tommy started to strip then. He unbuttoned his stage shirt and tossed it aside. He unbuttoned his pants and slide them and his underwear off. He kicked them aside along with his shoes and socks. Tommy slowly crawled onto the bed. The cool, soft satin felt sinfully delicious against his naked skin. He grabbed a pillow and laid down on his stomach. He rested his head on the pillow and waited for Adam to come to him.

Adam signed for the last fan, his mind elsewhere. On the pretty kitty waiting on his bed for him. He headed to the bus, in his mind's eye he saw Tommy laying there just waiting, wanting. Adam licked his lips at the thought. He reached to bus, walking up the steps. He walked through the bus, his cock throbbed in anticipation. He got to the door and and turned the handle. He stepped inside his room to an utterly beautiful sight. He quickly shut the door behind him before he was lost in the view. He kicked his flip flops off, and tugged his shirt off over his head. Tommy turned to look over his shoulder at Adam. He was about to turn over when Adam spoke.

"Don't move."

Tommy bit his lip, still watching over his shoulder as Adam unzipped his pants and slid them and his underwear off. He kicked them aside, and slid his hand along his cock. Tommy moaned tearing his gaze away from the enticing view. Adam crawled onto the bed, his hands slid up Tommy's thighs to his hips. He gripped them and moved Tommy to his knees. Adam smirked when he saw Tommy's ass was still slicked from earlier. Adam knelt between Tommy's legs and Tommy moved up onto his hands. He looked back at Adam again, no words needed between them. Adam groaned as he began to inch his way into Tommy's tight ass.

"That fucking cock," Tommy moaned, "give it to me rockstar."

Tommy pushed back as Adam thrust deep. Adam's grip tightened on Tommy's hips as he took what was his. Over and over he thrust, hard, deep and right against Tommy's spot. Moans and grunts filled the room, the scent of their sex permeated the air. Adam reached around finding Tommy's cock hard and waiting for his touch. Adam's hand circled it as his strokes met the rhythm of each deep thrust.

"Stroke it rockstar, make it come for you."

Tommy's words were nearly Adam's undoing. He grabbed Tommy's hair, jerking Tommy's head back as he continued his assault.

"Get it." Adam nearly growled, "Make me cum in that tight ass."

Tommy whimpered meeting Adam's every thrust with the same vigor. Seconds later he came hard, the white streaks of cum a stark contrast to the black satin. Adam's hand fell away from Tommy's hair and his cock, to grip his hips once more. A couple deep, hard thrusts and came with a groan. Coming so hard, a few streaks slid down the backs of Tommy's thighs. Tommy's name passing his lips between a litany of of obscenity.

Panting they stayed like that for seconds, or maybe a minute. Adam slowly slipped out of Tommy, collapsing on the bed beside him. Tommy moved over laying across Adam. Tommy's head rest on Adam's chest, as the rest of his body curled against his side.


End file.
